


LibraryStuck

by TrollJegus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack ships paradise, F/F, F/M, Multi, Why was I born?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollJegus/pseuds/TrollJegus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-I recently realized that my original plan for this isn't going to work out, so I believe that I should note that this is an AU in which the game still occured, however no one died (or at least, stayed that way).- <br/>The game is over, English was beaten, the Humans and Trolls finally claimed their new universe, and Dave is still a cool kid. With a literal universe of possibilities before them the humans and Trolls decide to obtain the one thing none of them ever had the chance to: a college education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not finished with this update just yet.

Informational chapter  
Professors (Who appear): Rufio Nitram(Biology), Porrim Maryam(Fashion Design/Foundation of art), Aranea Serket(Philosophy, English), Horus Zahhak(Engineering, Robotics, Calculus), Damara Megido(Political science, Japanese), Mituna Captor(Statistics, Social Sciences)

I made a LOT of crack ships, and since the Trolls have obviously adopted more than a few human social structures I think it is only right to explain one of the most important as it pertains to this fanfiction: Family. 

Porrim Maryam and Aranea raised Kanaya, Kankri, Vriska, and Karkat as their own, though Kanaya was her younger sister, and actually did most of the actual raising when it came to Kankri and moreso when it came to Karkat.

Aradia has lived with her aunt Damara since her parents passed away when she was eight years old. Damara didn’t do much in the way of actually raising Aradia, and so Aradia is mostly independent. 

Tavros was disabled at a young age during a suspicious incident with Vriska, and has relied heavily on his father, Rufio, ever since. 

Gamzee and Kurloz’s father was killed in a brutal accident when Gamzee was young, Kurloz took care of Gamzee as they hopped from foster home to foster home until Kurloz and Meulin were old enough to adopt Gamzee themselves and make Nepeta and Gamzee official siblings.

Feferi and Meenah lived in Foster Care their entire lives, they were never fortunate enough to be adopted, however they were both extremely intelligent and landed scholarships to The university of Alternia.

Eridan was raised by his single father, Cronus.

Terezi was raised by her (totally radical) single mother, Latula.

Bro and Mom realized that neither of them had any business trying to raise a child by themselves and decided to move in together to raise Rose and Dave together. Bro is still Gay.

John's dad and Jades Gpop pitched in to buy a giant house, and though Gpop was rarely there Jade and John were raised as siblings.

Sollux Lived in the orphanage his brother, Mituna, ran, alongside Equius, and Horuss.

Roxy and Dirk are Dave's cousins, their parents were basically legends, however both died. Orphaned Bro and Mom took them in.

Jake and Jane were both children of mob families. Jake's mother died leaving him to mostly raise himself for years until he was legally admitted to Mituna's orphanage. Jane is now the heiress to the most influential mob family, and the crocker business. 

Calliope's older twin brother was shot and killed by police after he attempted mass murder. She was legally old enough to live alone by the time she came to Alternia.


	2. In which Kankri gets royally owned

“Wizards.” Rose directed the word at her ecto-brother, from her place, resting her head in Kanaya’s lap in the large college library.  
“Ninjas.” Dave retorted from his subsequent place in Karkat’s lap.  
“Dave. As surely as the Mayor is the strongest creature in the universe we will be dressing up as Grimdark Magick masters, henceforth known as wizards, for the party.” Rose said, with a sense of finality in her voice.  
“Rose. As surely as I am a cool kid-“ He was cut off by Terezi speaking up from the floor next to her matesprit.  
“For the record he is SUCH a cool kid!”  
“The record has accepted the fact that Dave is indeed a cool kid.” Rose smiled at the blind Libra.  
“Ahem. As I was so coolly saying, as surely as I am a cool kid we will be going as ninja masters of half swords and needles to the party.” Dave pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose, maintaining a fairly cool face, even as his boyfriend, matesprit, whatever, ran his hands through his blonde hair.  
As, and probably because, Rose and Dave bickered over what they would be going as to the party Kanaya and Karkat shared a sympathetic gaze with each other, and Terezi wrapped her arms around her small matesprit.  
The two Ectosiblings turned to the Libra and Leo. “What are you two going as?” Both of them shared a meaningful glance, and turned to look at the two bickering ectosiblings.  
“I’ll be going as a Dragon!” Nepeta grinned and snuggled deeper into her matesprit’s embrace.  
“And I, by the same lawful token, will be a cat.” Terezi smiled, her usual toothy grin which meant that Nepeta had to have convinced her through, erm, elaborate persuasion.  
Kanaya’s eyes opened wide as an idea formed in her mind. “That is a great idea! How about you go as a wizard Dave, and Rose you should go as a Human ninja.”  
Dave shifted in his matesprit/boyfriend’s lap to look at Kanaya. “Yo, Kanaya, why did you say ‘human ninja’ and not ‘human wizard’? Do trolls not have ninjas or something?”  
Kanaya shook her head at her matesprit’s ectobrother. “Sadly no, Trolls do not have a version of human ninjas. Though I think that dear little Nepeta would make a fine troll ninja if we had them.” Nepeta smiled brightly at Kanaya.  
Dave’s eyebrows rose over his sunglasses in surprise. “Woah man, that is so Ass Backwards. Like, so Ass Backwards that the most Ass Backwards of mirrors cannot hope to capture the full depth of ass that is backwards with that. The tentacle monsters of Rose's twisted fantasies do not have a word for how Ass Backwards that is… so Ass Backwards.”  
Rose perked up at the mention of the horrorterrors. “That is hard to believe Dave, while I know a miniscule amount of knowledge pertaining to the language of the horrorterrors I know that they have a word for almost everything.”  
Dave shrugged and reached a hand up to run his finger down Karkat’s cheek. “Trust me Ectosis, no horrorterror has a word for the pure amount of Ass Backwards that was shoved into your G friend’s previous statement.”  
Just as they were about to begin a discussion on the vast vocabulary of the horrorterrors they were interrupted by professor Porrim walking in with her son Kankri Vantas. They seemed to be having an intense conversation, probably about something stupid like Kankri refusing to wear another sweater that Porrim was trying to force onto her son.  
“I’m telling you, mother, she is just a little misunderstood sometimes! Just because she’s not exactly an A+ student doesn’t mean that she’s a thug or a criminal!” Ok, so not about a sweater.  
“Kankri Vantas! Watch your tone, I am you mother! I’m not saying that she’s a thug or criminal, just that she doesn’t seem right for you, she’s a nice girl and all but she’s just not…” Porrim tried explaining to her son.  
“Just not what, mother? Meulin? I keep telling you, Meulin is nice and we get along fine, but she just isn’t who i love.” The group of trolls and humans scratched their heads and gave awkward little coughs, besides Karkat and Kanaya who rolled their eyes in exasperation. They had listened to this argument for almost two years now, ever since Kankri and Meenah had begun dating.  
“Erm, Mom? Kankri? You’re in public. Again.” Karkat spoke up to stop the bickering of his mother and older brother.  
Porrim blushed jade, and Kankri blushed candy red at the reminder from the youngest vantas. “We’ll continue this conversation later Kankri.” Porrim told her son, squeezing his shoulder softly. “You kids behave yourselves at the party tonight, alright?” She nodded to the students assembled there and turned on her heel, walking away.  
“Hot.” Everyone looked at Dave as the word left his lips, and his boyfriend removed his head from his lap.  
“What? She is. You were all thinking it.” Everyone quickly began protesting that they had not been thinking that prof. Maryam was hot. Most of them were lying.  
Karkat turned as his older brother plopped down on the couch next to him. “So… Meenah?”  
Kankri made a noise that sounded something like an exasperated walrus being violated by an elephant-turtle hybrid that was infected with rabies. Or the sound a son makes when his mother strongly disapproves of his girlfriend. “Yeah. Why can’t she just lay off of Meenah?”  
Karkat shrugged and bumped his brother’s shoulder with his fist lightly. “Just give her time, they’ll warm up eventually.”  
Kankri gave a half cough half laugh. “Time? I’ve given her two years Karkat. Two. Years. How much more time will I have to wait for her to finally get along with Meenah?”  
Dave took the opportunity to speak up. “Trust me, she’s close to getting along with her, time is my jam, I understand it better than basically everyone.”  
Kankri rolled his eyes “Fine. Anyway, what’s up?”  
Kanaya perked up. “We were discussing what we were all dressing up as for Professor Nitram’s costume party. I take it that you and your girlfriend will be attending as something related to the ocean?”  
Kankri shook his head. “There is no way that I would pander to such a conformist form of social indulgent that mitigates our individualistic…” Kankri began to drone on as Rose pulled out her computer and began pestering Meenah.  
“Kankri, dearest, it seems that Meenah wishes you two to attend the party as a god of the sea. You two will be going shopping today for the materials required to get the outfits.” Rose smirked and Kankri sputtered.  
“Ohhhhhh Checkmate.” Dave struck the finishing blow and Kankri slumped into his seat.


	3. In which Kankri slowly starts becoming the protagonist against the author's wishes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like all good Troll literature, the title says it all.

“#UnconventionalThoughts, #NSFW, #ImpliedSexualThemes, #YouLookGoodInThatDress.” Kankri Vantas listed off triggers the moment he saw his girlfriend, Meenah, leave the dressing room where she was trying on her Sea Queen costume. She grinned and struck a pose.   
“Come on Vantas, You’re krilling me here! I need an honest Ofinion! That’s the fourth dress that you’ve said that for.” She looked at herself in the mirror and tried not to smile. “Maybe I should decorate my horns? You think that’d be too much?”  
Kankri rolled his eyes and leaned against a shelf. “Meenah.”  
“I think it’d be too much… fuck… but will Fef be going as a Sea Queen too? Maybe I should go as somefin else…?”  
Kankri rose his voice a little. “Meenah.”  
“What?” She turned to look at her boyfriend.   
He stepped forward and brushed a soft kiss across her lips, inciting a rush of fushia blood to her cheeks. “W-what in the glub was that for?!”  
“You were triggering me. #TooCute #YoudLookFineInAtrashCan #YourSisterCouldBeAnOceanQueenAndItWouldntMatter.” Meenah rolled her eyes but had to suppress a grin. Her boyfriend (which he had insisted on her calling him) never ceased with his strange-but-kind compliments.   
“Whale whatever. I wouldn’t wanna trigga you anemore. So instead let’s talk about somefin that won’t trigga you.” She went back into the changing room and changed back into her usual outfit. “Wonder if Fef’s gonna bring ‘er buoy to the party.”  
“Do you?” Kankri stepped away from the shelf and crossed his arms.   
“Do I what?” Meenah turned away from her boyfriend and folded the costume she had selected.  
“Do you wonder is Feferi is going to bring her matesprit to the party? You never specified who it was wondering…” Kankri began explaining the grammatical error that his girlfriend had made. Meenah stared at him, annoyed, before pulling out her cellphone and going to the download folder. Early on in their relationship she had made sure to download a certain video that she played whenever he went full nerd on her.   
“NERD ALERT!” The annoying voice of a troll actor from an annoying fad remembered by only annoying trolls rang loud and clear. Kankri blushed candy red and crossed his arms indignantly across his chest. “You still have that? Just let it die Meenah.”  
Meenah smirked and turned the video off, stuffing her phone into her back pocket. “Not the slightest chance in Derse, Bay.” She leant forward, pressing her lips to Kankri’s, smiling into the kiss, letting her bag drop to the floor in favor of letting her arms wrap around his neck.  
Kankri smiled in response and let his hands fall to her hips, his cheeks flushing almost as red as Karkat said that Kankri flushed for Meenah herself. Meenah stepped forward and deepened the kiss they shared. Kankri began worrying about the fact that they were in public, but his thoughts were switched abruptly when Meenah’s tongue snaked its way into his mouth. “Mmf! Mph! Mmmmm…” Kankri tried to protest, but gave in swiftly and did what only Meenah allowed him to do. Stop thinking and just feel.  
Kankri heard an awkward cough in the back of his mind. Then another. Then a tap on his shoulder. For the love of… He opened an eye and saw Meulin and Kurloz, standing there, awkwardly. Kankri pulled away sharply, hitting his head on the shelf, and falling down, everything going black.

When Kankri awoke he was lying in a bed that he didn’t recognize with someone’s head in his lap. “W-what the…? Where… am I?” His words seemed to stir the head that was resting in his lap, and it turned to look at him, revealing that it was Meenah. “Meenah? Where am I?”  
Meenah yawned and held up one finger, silencing her boyfriend. “Yo Badbass, yer gonna wake the entire damn school. Yer at my place, you freaked when Prof. Kurloz and Leijon saw us at tha mall, hit yer head pretty hard. Speaking o’ fish, how is yer head doin’?”  
Kankri touched the back of his head and felt a slight bump. “I’m fine, but what about the party? Have we already missed it?”  
Meenah smiled. “It hasn’t started yet. You healed up pretty damn fast Badbass. We have a few hours to kill some time before we gotta dress and jet. Until then you can jus’ wait here and I’ll put somefin on fer ya to eat, yer anemic ass’ll prolly faint on me if I don’t look after ya.” She smiled and stood up.   
Kankri’s heart gave a short burst of panic, he didn’t know why, but he wanted nothing less than for Meenah to leave in that moment. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, causing her to jump backwards. Kankri instinctively pulled to keep her from falling, but used too much force, and caused her to fall onto him. They both kept trying to reposition themselves for a few seconds, ending up with Kankri on top of Meenah, almost pinning her down, both out of breath. Meenah looked up at Kankri, her cheeks tyrant fuchsia.  
“K-kankri?” She tried to look somewhere else, but her eyes just kept on falling to his lips. His red, red… very… kissable lips.   
“S-sorry… I’ll move… right now.” He was just as focused on her as she was on him, their bodies as close as they’d been before, but this time their breaths, pulse, everything was in sync.   
“No!” Meenah surprised even herself with her outburst, but all she knew was that she wanted nothing less than for Kankri to move from where he was in that moment. She knew that this moment, this instance of perfect sync was rare for a species as violent as theirs, no matter how much Kankri tried to rationalize it away.   
“It’s not like I want to move Meenah, but I’m actually feeling really anemic right now. I don’t have the energy to support myself like this for much longer.” Kankri’s eyes traced down his girlfriends cheek, then her neck.   
“Oh… sorry, let me just get up the-“ Meenah was cut off as Kankri kissed her, hard. He was usually so passive, he would always try to rationalize everything. He had to understand people, it was some sort of Seer of Blood complex. He’d usually much rather stand back and think the situation through, figuring everything out, while Meenah would take the lead and whatever she wanted in one fell swoop. So it really surprised her when he was the one who initiated anything, though she had to admit that it was pretty nice.  
He pulled back, to Meenah’s dismay, but he had only stopped to take off Meenah’s glasses, which had been bumping into him for a while now. After the obstructing spectacles were gone it was game on all over again. They were kissing and feeling like they hadn’t in a very long while, what with Porrim’s constant disapproval, their busy college schedules, Meenah’s job, ect. It took very little time for Kankri’s sweater to be off. This time Meenah broke away, and Kankri rolled over to lay next to her, both out of breath. After a short silence Meenah spoke up. “Whale… we should prolly get dressed, huh?”   
Kankri nodded, pulling Meenah to him, letting her head rest on her head. “Yeah. We should get up right now.”  
“Yeah. We’re getting up right now.” Meenah gave a toothy grin.  
“Yup, we’re getting up so fast I have to tag it for the #Flash trigger.” Kankri have his own grin. As they continued this way for a few hours. Needless to say they were Late for the party, and neither cared.


	4. In which the creator decides to stand up and tell Kankri "No!"

“Ugh. What were you even thinking, bringing that… that stoner here?” Aradia frowned at her friend, Terezi Pyrope. It was no secret that Terezi didn’t like Gamzee, though her feelings for him were not romantically black, to Aradia’s knowledge. She had left Gamzee at the door, so that he could seek out his friends and say hello, as she did the same for her own friends. Gamzee and Aradia used to hang with the same group of friends, however after Gamzee had a breakdown last year, after he had stopped taking his prescribed drugs, he had broken many of his relationships beyond repair, or just straight out scared some of his friends away, and of course he remained friends with Karkat, Tavros, and a few others. Strangely enough his separation from the majority of his group had led to Aradia and him dating.  
“Terezi, his drugs are prescription! They’re medicine, you know that.” Aradia didn’t like talking to Terezi about Gamzee, it always made her uncomfortable, afraid that eventually she would no longer be able to be Gamzee’s matesprit, because she’d have to auspitize for him and Terezi. “Could we just… not talk about him? Let’s talk about something else, like the rumors I’ve heard about you and a certain quadrant of yours. A very RED quadrant of yours.” Aradia grinned and nudged her friend.  
Terezi grinned her usual toothy grin which meant that she was about to go into a rant about how adorable and amazing Nepeta was. Aradia just smiled and gave a nod here, a wink and an innuendo there, it was good. A few times Terezi said something about her matesprit’s brother, but Aradia would just steer the conversation away from him, and Terezi would continue to go on and on about Nepeta and her shipping wall.  
“Yo, Ara, I was wondering... Oh.” Aradia’s practiced grin didn’t drop, but her heart did as she heard Gamzee behind her, and it plummeted straight down when she heard that ‘Oh’ at the end of his sentence. That same ‘Oh’ always crawled out of his mouth whenever he saw one of the many friends that had told him in no unclear terms that they wanted nothing more to do with him.  
Aradia’s eyes cut to Terezi, and she despaired to see that the Libra was glaring daggers at Gamzee. “Hey Gamz! You remember Terezi! Terezi, you remember Gamzee Makara!” Aradia inwardly cringed at her own chirpy voice. Neither Terezi nor Gamzee said anything, Terezi just glared at him, and Gamzee looked back, a look of shame on his face, a shame that he had lived with ever since his breakdown. Aradia hated herself for not immediately telling him he had nothing to be ashamed of. She hated herself for not coming to his rescue, for not turning on her heel and glaring explaining to Terezi that while no one excepted her to like Gamzee, she should woman up and let bygones be bygones, especially when it wasn’t his fault that he had broken down.  
“Gam-Gam!” Gamzee turned his head at the sound of his little sister’s voice, and almost fell over when she tackled him at full speed from behind, wrapping her legs around his chest and holding on by the horns. Aradia’s grin became real quickly, she always loved to see Gamzee and Nepeta’s interactions. At first, one might mistake them for moirails, however all their good friends knew that they had something much deeper, something far from romantic, but a bond that was much deeper than most matesprits had ever shared. “AC climbs the exotic clown tree and looks around the assemblage of her friends, spying the mighty dragoness wearing the garb of a cat!”  
Terezi may have hated Gamzee, but she loved Nepeta more. She grinned and put one hand on her hip, swinging her walking cane behind her back. “The mighty Dragoness revels in the delight of seeing her matesprit, even moreso since said matesprit decided to bail the second they arrived at the location for the party!”  
Nepeta stuck her tongue out at Terezi, and Terezi rose an eyebrow. She turned her head to Aradia and asked her a question “Is that a tongue sticking out at me?”  
Aradia smiled and shrugged. “It might be, I’m no expert on Nepeta’s tongue.”  
Terezi grinned and spoke to her matesprit. “How about you come down here so that I can taste whether or not that’s a tongue myself?”  
Nepeta grinned and shook her head. “I have a better idea, how about YOU come up HERE?” Nepeta winked at Terezi.  
Terezi rose her other eyebrow. “And how do you expect me to do that, mighty huntress?” Terezi spun her cane in one hand, truly interested in Terezi’s answer.  
Nepeta chuckled and leant down and whispered something in Gamzee’s ear, to which Gamzee replied with an uncharacteristically severe ‘No’. Nepeta made an annoyed sound and pressed her heels into gamzee’s chest. “Look, Nepeta I said no.”  
Terezi bit her lip, she had a good feeling that she knew what Nepeta wanted Gamzee to do, and while she didn’t like the idea any more than Gamzee, she was willing to set aside her own distaste if it meant she could mess with her matesprit’s brother.  
“Whatever she wants you to do can’t be that bad, right? You’re the big brother, act like it for once and spoil your little sister a little.” Terezi pushed as much venom as she could into her words, which was a lot considering the profession she was hoping to go into one day. The business was cutthroat at best.  
Gamzee grit his teeth, but gave up while he was behind. “You asked for it.” He stepped forward and picked Terezi up by her sides, enticing a shameful squeak from the libra, and he lifted her up until her face was right in front of Nepeta’s. Nepeta grinned and leant forward, kissing her matesprit, as Terezi touched either side of Nepeta’s face, not only because they were kissing, but also because she wanted to experience Nepeta’s taste, smell, and feel all at once. Of course it helped that she smelt how miserable Gamzee was, having to be so close to his little sister as she made out with her matesprit.  
Aradia just giggled, and Gamzee cut his eyes to her, letting them scream ‘Why me?’ But she just giggled more and sidled up to him, nudging his side with her shoulder. Eventually Terezi and Nepeta both pulled back. “Great, can I let her go now?” Nepeta just nodded as she crawled off of her brother.  
“AC agrees, and decides to greet her friends, this time with her mighty Dragoness matesprit beside her!” Nepeta giggled as she ran around Gamzee and Aradia to latch onto Terezi. Terezi nodded, and turned to Aradia.  
“Bye Aradia, I’ll catch you later!” The Libra made a point of pointing her head in Gamzee’s direction, but not bidding him farewell as she and AC left.  
“Look, Gamz…” Aradia turned to her matesprit, to apologize for Terezi, for herself, for SOMETHING, but Gamzee didn’t give her the chance as he leant down and kissed her. Hard. It wasn’t a romantic kiss like usual, or a kiss of lust like that shared in stolen moments, nor was it a kiss of promise, it was a kiss that Aradia had grown to know as a kiss uniquely Gamzee, a kiss tinted with his unshakable shame, begging for absolution, begging her to tell him it was all right. Though far be it from her to say that it didn’t make her hot in all the right ways, she felt something much deeper from Gamzee’s kisses. It was their special way of talking, a language only they knew. Their tongues were syllables, their teeth consonants, their breath the blending of word to function.  
And so she kissed him back. She held his face and let her tongue and teeth and fingers write a letter to his soul, telling him that she loved him, that his actions did not define him, and that more importantly, the opinion of a pissed off Libra did not make him any less than the amazing soul that he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing around with Kismesis pairings. I promise I will make a list,


	5. In which the creator loves the Makara/Leijon relationships.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gamzee calls Meulin 'Mom' a band gets ready to play, and the creator cries to sleep at six in the morning.

“Ahem.” Gamzee and Aradia broke apart from each other, with mixed feelings of disappointment and embarrassment, turning to look at who broke them up, to see the younger Vantas standing there, wearing a… wizard robe… Gamzee and Aradia tried not to laugh, well, Aradia did, Gamzee let himself guffaw and honk away. Gamzee’s antics forced the dredges of a laugh out of Aradia’s lips and she turned her head away, putting her hand to her lips. “Yeah yeah. As that fuckass of a matesprit of mine says: laugh at my pain.”  
Gamzee calmed down eventually and stood up from his hunched over position. “What’s up Brother?” He put an arm around Aradia’s shoulders, which brought a rust colored flush to his matesprit’s cheeks. She in turn wrapped one arm around his waist, which made him flush purple.  
Karkat just looked at them with something akin to disgust in his eyes. “You. Two. Are. So. Cute. IT’S DISGUSTING!!!!” he chastised them, but couldn’t help but to smile. “Any, ‘what is up’ is that my matesprit has forgotten to tell me that we will be performing as the entertainment today. Some favor for Professor Nitram.”  
Gamzee blinked slowly, before his smile stretched into a grin that split his face. “Aw man! Great Bro! You got a gig! Motherfucking sweet!” Gamzee picked Karkat up and started tossing him up and catching him as if he were a human baby.  
“IT IS NOT ‘MOTHERFUCKING SWEET!’ PUT ME DOWN YOU INSUFFERABLE FUCKASS! STOP! LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMMIT!” Karkat’s cheeks were flushed candy red, and he was kicking his legs, whilst trying to pry Gamzee’s arms from around his waist. Aradia began guffawing and snorting at the two moirails. Gamzee frowned and set Karkat down.  
“Sorry Brother, I just thought that you would be motherfucking psyched. You get to do a gig!” Gamzee cocked his head to the side, confused at Karkat’s lack of excitement. But then he saw that Karkat was pulling on the sleeves of his robes, and looking down toward the left, which always meant he had a favor to ask. “Do you need something Bro? Boonbucks? I’ve got all the motherfucking boonbucks you could need Bro. Or do you need me to do your makeup?! I can make you the best motherfucking clown out there bro! Or… um… You can’t have Aradia!” He put his arms protectively around his matesprit.   
Karkat’s face twisted in disgust. “Ugh! No! You can keep her! I need… um… I want…” Karkat mumbled something unintelligible. Gamzee leant closer so that he could hear his moirail. “I… um… if you don’t mind… could you… maybe… please…” His voice dipped down super low again and Gamzee leant forward again.   
“Yo Brother, just say it, shout it loud dude!”   
“WOULD YOU PRETTY PLEASE PERFORM WITH US!” Karkat shouted, almost sending Gamzee reeling. Gamzee blinked for a few moments then grinned and nodded.  
“Why didn’t you just ask Bro? What do you need me to do?” It was a little known fact, but Gamzee was the best pianist and drummer on campus, the only reason he didn’t join a band was because he didn’t want to burden a band with his whimsical ways.   
Karkat sighed a breath of relief and smiled at his moirail. “The keyboard. Jake set everything up before the party started, so we can start whenever you’re ready. I gotta go get changed, I’ll just be a few moments, I’m going to speed change, can’t bring the house down in wizard robes!” He turned on his heel and ran off, leaving Aradia and Gamzee standing alone.  
“It’s gonna take him a stupid long time to get changed, isn’t it?” Aradia asked Gamzee, still watching Karkat’s retreat.   
“Oh yeah. We’ll be lucky if he’s done in an hour.” Gamzee chuckled. “So in the meantime, what do you want to do?”  
Aradia smiled and put a finger to her lips. “Mmm Well…” She stepped into Gamzee’s not-so-personal-space. “I think that we were doing something important before we were interrupted, before Karkat interrupted us… But I can’t seem to remember what it was, could the Grand Highblood help his lowly rustblooded matesprit remember?”  
At first Gamzee hated whenever Aradia brought up the hemospectrum, especially since it no longer mattered, however after a while he realized that it was because it didn’t matter anymore that Aradia brought it up, she was affirming to herself that she needn’t feel shame for loving the highblood that was her matesprit. “Well… let me see… oh yes! This.” Gamzee pulled her to him and kissed her, this time their kiss conveyed romance, with an outline of lust and a filling of absolution.  
“Ahem.” Oh for the love of… are you motherfucking serious? Gamzee thought as he and Aradia broke away and turned to see… Kurloz and Meulin. Kurloz had a disapproving frown, however Meulin had her notepad out, and was frantically writing notes down before looking up and squealing in excitement.   
“Kurloz! Kurloz! Kurloz!” She kept poking her matesprit.  
‘NO’- Kurloz signed to her.   
“Kurlooooooooooz!” She looked up at him.   
‘NO’- He signed again  
“IT’S CANON! OH MY FURRKING GOG! I SHIP IT SOOOOOO HARD!” she bounced up and down in excitement.   
Kurloz facepalmed and signed something to Meulin behind his hand so that Gamzee and Aradia couldn’t see. Meulin signed back ‘UNSEE UNSEE UNSEE OH GOG UNSEE’ she had a terrified look on her face and looked at Gamzee and Aradia. “But I still totally ship it!” All of a sudden Meulin narrowed her eyes at Gamzee and marched over to him, smiling at Aradia before pulling him away so that she could speak to him in privacy.   
“Why didn’t you tell your dear precious mother about this?! I had noticed that Nepeta had bought some new purple paint to update her shipping wall, but I thought it was for your ashen quadrant, or for something that wasn’t canon. How could you not tell meeeeeeeeee! I was worried you were frigid or something! This is the best news eveeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!” She shook Gamzee furiously, enraged that he hadn’t told her about his red quadrant.   
“Um… Because I didn’t up and want you and Nepeta running around all up and squealing about her, it’s bad enough that Nepeta knows…” Gamze shut his mouth as Meulin’s eyes turned murderous.   
“Nepeta. Knew. Before. Me?” She jumped on her adoptive son and started choking him. “You’re gonna break your dear mother’s heart! How could you?” She stopped and fell backwards, putting the back of her hand to her head. “Why… why dear, dear, son of mine? Why would you do this to your mother?!”   
Gamzee hugged Meulin and stroked her hair. “I’m up and being sorry Meulin, I’ll make sure to update you on all my quadrants.”  
Meulin looked up at Gamzee. “And let me commission fanfiction of you from Aranea.”  
“Erk…” Gamzee looked down at Meulin and found that he could not refuse her kitty cat eyes. “Fine.”  
“A-and… let Nepeta draw fanart of you two?” Gamzee really was afraid… but couldn’t resist. “Fine, ok, I’ll let her draw fanart, let Aranea write fanfic Mom!” Meulin’s face lightened up.   
“You called me Mom! Do it again! Do it again!” Gamzee groaned, but didn’t exactly say ‘no’.


End file.
